


Take A Break

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Daddy Play, Diapers, F/M, Pants wetting, bed wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Ross asks Arin to look in on Holly while she's sick.





	

"Hey, Arin?"

"What's up, man?" 

"Can you check in on Holly tonight?" Ross looked slightly embarrassed. "I know you guys have a bit of a dynamic going, and I'm gonna be heading to the airport right after I finish this episode, so I thought maybe...?"

"Maybe?"

"You could get her to slow down a bit. She's sick, and she won't... stop."

"Stop what?" 

"Everything," said Ross, with a slightly haggard expression. 

"I'll be on it," said Arin, and he patted Ross on the shoulder. 

It'd be nice to see his Pigeon again - they hadn't played together in a while

* * * 

_Hi, Pigeon. Your Daddy says you need some Little time._

_I'll be fine, Arin. Ross worries too much._

_Still. Can I come over?_

_Sure. The house is a bit of a mess, though._

_Don't worry. I'll bring soup. Be a good girl and get some sleep - I'll call you before I get there._

* * *

Arin rang the doorbell of Holly and Ross's house, as the sun slowly set. 

It had been a pretty light day - he'd had a nice session with Dan, and now he was looking forward to some relaxation with Holly.

Either she was Little, and then he could just put her to bed and cuddle her, or she was Big, and they could watch television on the couch until she fell asleep.

Holly was so reasonable and chill, even as a Little - it made life so much easier. 

* * * 

Holly answered the door, and she looked horrible. 

"Hey, Arin, I'm sorry you came all the way out here." Her voice was croaking like she'd been gargling with rocks, and her nose was running. 

"Don't worry about it," said Arin, making his way inside. "Ross asked me to come stay with you for a little bit, check on you. He said maybe you needed some Little time?" 

Holly shook her head. 

"I fell asleep in the middle of the afternoon," she told him, and she yawned. "I ended up being late in editing that one zine I've been working on. I need to finish that."

Arin glanced at the desktop computer - there were three different mugs. he whole places smelled like coffee. 

"Did you get it done?"

"Well, yeah," said Holly, and she smiled at him, then began to cough. 

It was an unpleasant cough - chunky and thick. Arin had to fight the urge to slap her on the back. 

"So now you can be done for the night," said Arin, with an air of finality. "You look like you're about to fall over."

"No, no, I'll be fine," said Holly. "I can get ahead, since I've done all the other chores. I can finish editing it now, so I can start my next project...."

"When is that project due?"

"It isn't," said Holly. She sniffed, loudly, and made a face as she swallowed something unpleasant. 

"Then it can wait." Arin put on his best Big voice. "You don't wanna spend time with your Papa, pigeon?"

"I don't need to be Little just because I'm Little," said Holly, and then her brain caught up with her mouth. "I mean, I don't need to be Little just because I'm sick."

Arin raised an eyebrow.

Holly blushed and looked down at her feet. 

"I do appreciate the company," she said, and now she sounded a bit wistful. "I, uh... I'll just finish this one thing, then maybe we can order some takeout and... and...."

She started coughing, bent over, almost choking as she tried to get air into her lungs. There was a particularly disgusting noise, and then she was sitting upright again. 

Then she cried out. 

"Are you okay? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I... I didn't mean it," Holly mumbled, and she looked like she was about to start crying. 

"Mean... oh."

Arin's eyes went down to Holly's pajama pants, which were darkening, from the crotch, down the legs. 

"Baby," Arin said, in his sweet Big voice, "baby, let's get you a nice bath, okay? We can put you in a nice diaper, maybe watch a movie?" 

"I... I... Papa!" Holly clutched at him, and she was crying as she kept peeing, what seemed like a gallon of hot piss, until she was standing in a little puddle. 

So was Arin - at least he'd slipped his shoes off before he'd walked in. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Arin said, and he put his hand under her chin, making eye contact. "Papa still loves you, okay?"

Holly, tears streaming down her face, nodded, and she snuffled. "I... you're not mad?"

"No, pigeon," said Arin, and he kissed the top of her head. "You just need to be protected, huh?" He eyed her desk. "And maybe drink a bit less coffee."

Holly blushed, looking down. 

"Let's get you a nice bath," said Arin. "We'll diaper you, and then we can watch a movie."

"But I could get ahead of my - "

"Bathtime," Arin said, and crouched down in front of her to remove her pajama pants. "C'mon, let's get you out of these wet things, and then you can have a nice bath, and then we can put you in a nice thick diaper...."

Holly snuffled, but didn't say anything. She seemed to be out of arguments. 

* * * 

Holly sat in the bathtub, a bit listless, and she let Arin wash her all over. 

Arin spoke to her the whole time, trying to be his most engaging Big self. 

Why was Holly being this difficult? She was usually so... easy! But right now, she was slipping in and out of headspace, which left Arin a bit on edge.

"Who's my best pigeon?" 

"I'm gonna be fine," Holly mumbled, but she yawned. "Can I have more coffee?" 

"Coffee is for big girls," said Dan, as he scrubbed her back. "I'll get you a nice bottle of tea if you'd like, though." 

"But - "

"Holly," Arin said, "you are going to RELAX, or so help me, I will MAKE you relax."

He paused, making eye contact and raising an eyebrow. 

Was that okay? 

She met his eyes, and she nodded. 

So she was all for this. Okay. 

That would make sense - Holly was always so hard working, so distracted. It was hard to get her to relax or do anything calm, unless everything else she needed to do had been done. 

Holly sighed, and she slumped forward, letting Arin dump warm water down her back. 

“Okay,” said Arin, and he kissed her forehead. “Let’s get you nice and diapered, huh?”

“Yes, Papa.” 

“Good pigeon.”

* * * 

Holly sat on the couch, and she was squirming. 

Arin was cuddling her, his head on her chin, and her diapered butt was pressed up against his thighs. 

“Arin,” Holly said, in her scratchy, gross voice, “Arin, I should go back to that editing.”

“You’re already ahead,” he told her. “Anyway, you’re too Little for that.”

“I’m not Little,” Holly protested. 

“You’re wearing a diaper, pigeon,” Arin said. “A cute, thick ABDL diaper with little animals on it. That’s probably a sign that you’re Little enough to not be working.”

“I’m just in the diaper because I’m coughing so much,” Holly said, defensive. 

“I’m the Big here,” Arin said, and he snuggled her closer, his eyes drifting closed. 

Holly sighed, but she leaned back against him, as he fell asleep.

* * * 

Arin woke up, his head full of fog, and found that the couch was empty. 

He could hear the sounds of typing from the other room. 

He groaned, rubbing his eyes, the corners of his mind still filled with the dark sleep, like so much cotton candy. 

Holly was on her computer, and she was typing, pausing now and again to take a gulp of what smelled like coffee in her mug. 

“Holly,” Arin said, and his voice was quiet, “didn’t we agree that you were going to relax?” 

“I just need to finish this one thing,” Holly said, looking over her shoulder at him with a slightly guilty expression. 

“No,” said Arin, and he turned her chair around. “I guess I wasn’t emphatic enough.”

“Emphatic enough?” Holly began to cough, and she made a face as her whole body went stiff, She was blushing, and Arin suspected that she had peed herself. 

“We’re going to the guest bedroom,” said Arin. “I’m gonna put on the special sheet so we don’t have to worry about you leaking, and we’re gonna watch a movie on the television in there.”

“But -” 

“Now,” said Arin, and there was a bit of danger in her voice. 

He’d never spank her when she was this sick, but she knew he’d spanked her before. 

She followed after him, a lot meeker than he would expect. 

“Now,” said Arin, “you’re obviously too LIttle to listen to instructions.” He sat her on a chair by the window, and he pulled the trunk out from under the bed, pulling out the special bedwetting sheets, and the mittens. 

Holly rubbed her eyes, and she looked downright miserable. 

“So we’re gonna have some special time with Papa and pigeon,” said Arin, as the bed was finally made. He sat on it, and it crinkled. 

The special sheets were printed with little animals holding balloons, and they felt shiny against Arin’s skin. 

“Now,” said Arin, digging through the trunk between his legs, “c’mere, pigeon.”

Holly came over, but she looked sulky. 

“Left hand.”

She gave it. 

He slid the owl printed fabric over her fingers, leaving her hand completely out of commission, and he tied it into a nice little bow.

“There we go,” said Arin, and he smiled at her, and pulled a silly face.

She was still pouting. 

“We can watch some Wond//erpets,” Arin said. “I know you’ve got it. You can have a nice nap while we do it?”

Holly sighed, and she nodded, offering her other hand. 

“After that, can I -”

“After that, you’ll get a nice bottle of tea,” said Arin, speaking over her. “Right hand.”

She gave that one as well, and he repeated the process.

“There we go,” said Arin, and he kissed her on the forehead. “Now. Come on up with Papa!”

“But I should be - “

“You should be getting better,” Arin told her. “Come on. Onto the bed. We’ll watch together, and you can have a nap.”

“But -” 

Arin covered her mouth with his hand. 

Holly kissed his palm, and he smiled at her. 

“Good girl,” said Arin, as she crawled onto the bed next to him. “Let’s just take these off….” He pulled her new pajama pants off, leaving her diapered butt in view for the whole world. 

Well, the whole bedroom, but still. 

“But - “

Arin raised an eyebrow, and Holly closed her mouth, looking down.

Arin lay back, and he patted his chest.

“Come cuddle, pigeon.”

She snuggled up to him. 

* * * 

He could actually tell when she fell into headspace. 

She relaxed completely in his arms, and she nuzzled into his chest, holding on with her mittened hands. 

“That’s my pigeon,” said Arin softly. 

She cooed at him, and began to drool on his chin.

Oh well. He had been planning to wash this shirt anyway. 

* * * 

Arin got up to go to the bathroom himself, after Holly had been sleeping for about two hours. He was tempted to just call it a night - she needed to sleep more than she needed to eat, especially after all of that coffee she’d drunk. 

He came back to find Holly belly down, snoring quietly. 

There was also a rapidly growing puddle under her, and she was mumbling in her sleep. 

Welp. 

Time for another bath. 

“Holly?” Arin shook her, gently. 

That was a sizeable puddle, actually. How much coffee had she drunk?

Holly shook her head, curling up tighter.

“Pigeon, c’mon. Up.”

She shook her head. 

She was sweating pretty badly - the fever seemed to be upping the ante, as it were. 

Arin made an annoyed noise. 

“Holly,” he said, using his best Papa voice, “you need a bath.”

“No!”

“You’ve got pee on you, baby.” 

She rolled onto her back and gave him a Look, and there was indeed a big wet spot on her tummy. 

Her diaper looked almost entirely dry. 

Of course it did. 

“I don’t care,” Holly mumbled, and she rubbed her eyes. 

“Well, I do,” said Arin. “I don’t want my little baby smelling like pee, do I?”

“I dunno, it’s your head,” said Holly, and she was most definitely pouting. 

Why had he thought she was an easy Little?

“Holly,” Arin said, in a warning tone of voice. 

“No,” Holly said back. 

“You need a bath, and I’m not arguing on this.”

“Yes you are! You are right now!”

Arin reached for her, and he raised an eyebrow. 

Was she okay with where this was going?

She nodded.

Arin grabbed her - actually GRABBED HER - and put her over his shoulder.

She wasn’t that heavy, or even that dense. 

Although now there was pee running down his back, which was… unpleasant. 

“No!” Holly bellowed. “No, no, no!” 

Arin paused.

“Is that -” 

“I didn’t say red,” Holly said, and she sounded frustrated. “I said no! There’s a difference.”

“You’re really worked up right now,” Arin said carefully. “Do you want to be put down?”

 

“I don’t wanna be put down,” Holly said, and she snuffled, and then began to cough. 

More pee down Arin’s back. 

“What do you need right now?” 

“For you to continue where you were going.” She sniffed. 

“Okay. So red means - “

“What it always means.”

“Okay, sweetheart.”

He kissed her cheek, still carrying her to the bathroom.

“No!” 

“I know, baby,” Arin said, and he finally set her down, right in the bathtub. He pulled her shirt off, then her mittens. “Now let’s have a nice bath, hm?”

“... okay, Papa.”

“Good Pigeon.”


End file.
